


Avail

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: The Warrior of Darkness wandered where she shouldn't, but the Exarch didn't know that. For the ffxiv write challenge day 10, avail.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Avail

When he felt someone entering the tower, he thought nothing of it. Most likely, it was someone wanting to come to him for one reason or another, so he paid it little mind and focused on the reports in front of him. They were so absorbing that he didn’t notice anything off until half an hour later. Whoever it was should have reached the Ocular by that point.

His head shot up when the thought came to him and he finally realized where this person was. The unknown guest had decided to wander further into the tower against his strictest orders. He rarely felt anger anymore, but this sparked a fury within him as he threw the reports aside and left the Ocular.

The Crystal Tower was a dangerous place. _Everyone_ knew that after nearly a century in its shadow. After foolish children tried exploring it one time too many, he had furiously laid down the law for the public. Do not, under any circumstances, enter the areas of the Crystal Tower not leading to the Ocular without his express permission.

Evidently, this explorer had decided he was above such law. The Exarch followed the sensation deep into the tower, feeling greater amounts of dread and anger as he did so. He was being led to an area he hadn’t returned to since he woke up. The hidden alcove where he had spent two hundred years asleep was just around the corner. 

When he turned that corner, he demanded, “What are you doing here?” He took several strides forward, hissing, “Don’t you know that it is forbidden? You’re lucky the tower didn’t kill you—” He stopped abruptly when he put a hand on the person’s shoulder and forcefully turned her around. 

It was Moonflower, and he should have realized that as soon as he saw her, but he had been blinded by fury. The look in her eyes stilled his anger enough to allow her to speak. “I’m sorry, Exarch. I should have asked you.”

“While I stand by the fact it is forbidden, I will concede that you are perhaps the only one who could have lived through any attacks the tower could throw at you.” He dropped his hand from her shoulder and crossed his arms, a dark frown on his face. “Why are you here, Moonflower? Even if you didn’t expressly know it is forbidden, surely you must have had an _inkling_.”

She looked away and gazed at the chair he had long ago chosen to slumber in. “I needed to know,” she sighed. “My friend G’raha Tia sealed himself in the tower a couple years ago. I suppose… a part of me still hoped he would be here.” She let out a bitter laugh. “But you would have found him already, wouldn’t you?”

“I’m sorry.” _I’m sorry I have to lie. I’m sorry I can’t be him anymore._ “You are correct that I would have found him already.”

Moonflower sank into the chair, and for a moment, he imagined what it would be like to wake up to _her_ instead. To see her bright green eyes and soft lavender hair would be a far greater sight than the desperate, hunted faces of the new Ironworks crew. She would smile brightly and welcome him back with a cheerful manner. “I’m sorry, Exarch,” she said again, breaking him out of his daydream. “It was stupid of me to wander through the tower on a wish. I’ve been through here before, you see, so I thought I would be able to handle whatever came my way.”

He sighed and shook his head. “When I told you that you could avail yourself to all the Crystarium had to offer, this isn’t quite what I had in mind. Please refrain from wandering in the tower in the future. If not for your own safety, then for my sanity.”

At this, she laughed and tucked a hand into the crook of his elbow. “Shall I drive you insane with my wild recklessness, Exarch?” she teased.

He steered her away and led her back to the safe parts of the tower. “If you decide to do so, at least do it _after_ you defeat all the Lightwardens.”

Moonflower grinned impishly. “Of course, sir. I will avail myself of the earliest opportunity.”

He smiled, unable to help himself. “Why did you go that way?” he asked curiously. It wasn’t like she knew she had found him. 

“It seemed like a safe direction,” she replied. “G’raha Tia said he was going to sleep, so I tried going in a direction I thought he might have. Not that it matters.” Her face fell. “He wasn’t there, and I’ll never see him again.”

“Is there a reason why not?”

Her grip on his arm increased. “He closed the tower until we have the technology to reopen it. I don’t think I’ll live long enough for that, and even if I do… I’ll be so old. G’raha won’t want to be friends with me anymore.”

“Perhaps your friendship would have to change, but time does that to us all. Please give your friend a chance, Moonflower; you may be surprised.” It was ironic that _he_ was the old one, and she was still young. But he wasn’t going to admit that to her.

“I will try, Exarch.” By then they reached the doors leading out to the Crystarium. She released his arm and bowed. “I promise I won’t go wandering again. I’m sorry.”

 _I am too._ “See that you do not do it again, Moonflower, and I will forget this ever happened.” When the door shut behind her, he let out the breath he was holding. Only Moonflower would be able to find his resting place so easily. He climbed the stairs to the Ocular once more, still wondering what exactly had led her to find it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder where G'raha chose to rest. I'll admit, I chose a chair because of Kingdom Hearts imagery. Plus imagining him in a chair is kinda cool!
> 
> Not much to say today. See you for day 11!


End file.
